


《流浪汉》

by momokuuuuuu



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 08:18:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19764232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momokuuuuuu/pseuds/momokuuuuuu





	《流浪汉》

《流浪汉》

夜已深。

路边的公厕里一个脏兮兮的流浪汉正躲在里面避雨，雨水打湿了他的脸，黏黏腻腻的感觉让人很不舒服，思考许久之后他走到洗手台前，打开水龙头接了一点水擦拭着因为污渍过多早就看不清楚容貌的面庞。

水池前的镜子里慢慢显现出流浪汉的真容，虽已经成年许久却还是保留着儿时的娃娃脸，因为常年流浪在外而被晒成小麦色的肌肤，脸颊两侧有六道胡须胎记，一双眼睛是如天空般湛蓝的颜色，流浪汉看着镜子里的自己暗暗叹气，因为这样的长相给他带来了无数的麻烦。

流浪汉叫做鸣人，他没有姓氏，因为他打小就是个孤儿，他甚至不知道自己是被遗弃还是因为父母双亡而无家可归。

从懂事开始，鸣人就住在孤儿院里，招人厌，讨人嫌，从来没有家庭愿意领养他，仅仅因为他的与众不同。

鸣人他并不是一个正常的男性，他拥有两幅性器官，简单来说，他是双性人。

因为这种特殊，没有家庭愿意领养鸣人，久而久之连孤儿院里的老师也对他不再有好脸色，本来以为日子就这样了，没想到在七岁那年，孤儿院里出现了一个富绅，他点名要领养鸣人。

个头小小的鸣人第一次有了开心的感觉，他换上新衣服，抱上新玩具，坐上新爸爸的车离开了那个破旧的孤儿院，鸣人暗自发誓，再也不会回到这个地方。

起初，日子很顺利，新爸爸是个帅气的中年男人，对鸣人很温柔，夜里会抱着他睡觉，但没多久，美梦变成了噩梦，某一天，新爸爸一身酒气回到家里，他抱住正在睡觉的鸣人，开始亲吻他，不是额头，不是面庞，而是嘴唇，他冰凉凉的大手探进鸣人的睡衣里揉搓着，鸣人很害怕却不敢反抗，幸运的是那天新爸爸喝得太醉了，并没有真的对鸣人做什么便睡死了过去。

也正是那天夜里，鸣人哭着溜出了家，再也没有回去。

鸣人没有想过要回孤儿院，更不知道自己要去哪里，他开始流浪，因为他的金发碧眼还有可爱的长相在外面总是吃亏，慢慢的，鸣人开始伪装自己，一件脏兮兮的灰色T恤，脚踝沾着泥看不出原来颜色牛仔裤，还有一个针织的老头帽子，把所有的金发遮盖住，他的脸上不再干净，脏到没有人会注意他蓝色的眼睛。

也因为没有上过学，更没有户口，鸣人什么工作都做不了，他开始跟流浪汉呆在一起，学着他们拾荒，这样没有希望的日子鸣人足足过了二十年。

今天又是一个普通到不能再普通的日子，鸣人在中央公园的垃圾桶里找到了不少的废纸板还有易拉罐，算一下，明天的午餐是有着落了，鸣人心满意足背着破旧的麻布袋走在小路上，突然间，天空飘起雨，雨势越来越大，鸣人不得已躲进了路边的公厕，对于他这种已经习惯了脏乱环境的人来说，在公厕过一夜并不是什么问题。

收拾完自己之后，鸣人把捡到的废纸板堆在了公厕的角落里，脱掉针织帽安稳的躺在了上面。

就在鸣人快要陷入梦境的时候，他突然听见一些声响，鸣人睁开眼睛，就看见一个黑色头发的少年跌跌撞撞跑了进来，紧接着冲进了厕所的第一个隔间里，呕吐了起来。

鸣人不想多管闲事，但骨子里的烂好人本质这一刻又忍不住爆发了。

“您还好吗？”鸣人起身走到厕所隔间前，扒在木质门板上小心翼翼的探头看了看里面。

少年趴在马桶上喘着粗气，看起来难受极了，鸣人走上前去，拍了拍他的后背，“需要我帮您叫救护车吗？您看起来很不舒服的样子？”

“不…不要。”少年抬起头缓缓说着。

这时候，鸣人才注意到少年长得可真好看，约莫十七八岁的年纪，黑发星眸，可能因为身体不舒服的缘故，脸色有些苍白，这显得他的唇色又红了几分。

“真的没事吗？”鸣人有些担心这个少年，看他身子不停颤抖着，就又想伸手拍拍他的后背。

一个好心的举动，却没有换来感激，就在鸣人的手掌触碰到少年后背的时候，他颤抖得更厉害，少年一巴掌挡开了鸣人，紧接着对他大声呵斥了起来，“滚！不要碰我！”

鸣人被他吓了一跳，立刻缩回了手，原本只是想好心帮人，没想到平白无故挨了一声骂，真是好心没好报，鸣人决定不再理会他，转头回自己的废纸箱上睡觉。

但少年的喘息声越来越大，鸣人还是有些不安心，最终他还是决定帮帮那个孩子，但鸣人没想到，这个决定改变了他的一生。

鸣人走进厕所的隔间，想把跪坐在地上的少年拉起来，但就在他刚刚触碰到少年手臂的时候，就被对方一把拉住然后用力拖了进去。

“我说过，不要碰我。”少年的眼神可怕极了，他看着自己的样子像是一只野兽捉到了猎物。

木质的隔间门被重重关上，少年站起身，这时候鸣人才发现这个看起来年纪轻轻的人足足比他高了一个头，一种从未有过的压迫感扑面而来，鸣人心里一紧，那个七岁夜晚的恐惧好像又回来了。

少年一把拎起鸣人，另一只手把厕所的马桶盖盖上，强迫鸣人坐在上面，随后他欺身而上，吻住了鸣人。

一根灵巧的舌头在鸣人的口中翻搅中，所有的呼救都被打碎咽进肚子里，连同着绝望与不甘。

接吻发出的水声在无人的厕所里显得更加淫糜，鸣人根本不敢闭上眼睛，他的一双手用尽全力想要推开压在他身上的人，可是两个人力量过于悬殊，鸣人最终还是放弃了抵抗，任由对方粗暴的对待他。

不知过了多久，少年才松开鸣人，所有来不及吞咽的津液顺着鸣人的嘴角流了下来。

“对不起。”少年一边帮鸣人擦拭着嘴角，一边说着。

鸣人不明白，既然要跟他道歉为什么不放开他，他真的不明白，所有的屈辱混杂着眼泪从眼眶里流出来。

少年在这一刻心软了，但他没办法放开，他硬起心肠用力捏住鸣人的下巴强迫他张开嘴，另一只手拉开自己的裤子拉链，把已经勃起的性器掏了出来塞进了鸣人的嘴里。

少年的动作让鸣人吃惊的瞪大了眼睛，眼泪在眼眶里不停打转，看起来可怜极了。

身前那人捏着他的下颚，在鸣人的嘴巴里抽插着性器，“噗呲噗呲”的水声回荡在马路边的公厕里。整个过程中，鸣人的双手紧紧攥着少年的衣角，他不知道这种折磨要到几时才能结束，一直到他的整个嘴都麻木，少年才把精液全部射进了鸣人的嘴里，那种腥味让他忍不住干呕了起来，黏腻的白色液体被迫吞进去不少，没有咽下的则顺着嘴角流了出来。

本来以外一切到此结束，少年却把鸣人一把拽起来，让他背对着自己，随后把他脏兮兮的牛仔裤脱了下来，扶着自己还处于勃起状态下的性器隔着底裤定弄着鸣人的后穴。

鸣人吓得一机灵，一旦少年脱下他的内裤，他的秘密就会被发现，被人当成怪物一样的日子他受够了。

鸣人开始扭动着身子反抗，但他不知道，所有的反抗在对方看来更像是一种挑逗，结实多肉的屁股在少年的性器上来回磨蹭着，马眼里流出液体，蹭的鸣人的内裤湿了一片。

再也忍不住了，少年一把拽下鸣人的底裤，右手试探的往他的身下摸，虽然脑袋因为药物的影响已经有些不大清醒，但当他摸到一个不属于男性器官的时候，他还是愣了一会儿。

“你…”少年沙哑带着磁性的声音在鸣人的耳边响起。

鸣人终于没有忍住，大哭了起来，“求求你，不要在继续，不要，我是个怪物，求求你不要在碰了。”

少年安抚性亲吻着鸣人的耳朵，伸出舌头舔弄着他的耳垂，“没事的，你不是怪物，你很美。”细长的手指抚摸着鸣人隐藏起来的花穴。

被摩擦的花穴酥酥麻麻，从来没有经受过这种刺激的鸣人抖动了一下，紧接着，他感觉到少年的手指揉搓着他下身的某个部位，紧接着好像触电一般，他的身子立刻软了下去，没有任何力气。

性知识缺乏的鸣人并不知道，刚刚的他，被少年抚摸阴蒂高潮了。

少年看了看自己的手指，上面满是鸣人的爱液。

鸣人喘着粗气，他还没有缓过劲来腰身又被少年掐住，动弹不得，随后，滚烫的龟头摩擦着花穴，紧接着又在鸣人毫无准备的情况下整根没入他的身体里。

鸣人因为双性的身份所以花穴特别小巧，被这样一个粗长的性器插入疼得他叫出了声，但随后想到这是在公厕里，鸣人又立刻捂住了自己的嘴，紧紧咬住自己的嘴唇。

虽然花穴满是爱液，少年的进入还是不够顺利，当他低头看到身下那人隐忍的样子，他才意识到这个人可能还是第一次，少年立刻拔出了自己性器，果不其然，上面沾着红色的血丝，印证了他的猜想。

少年放慢了自己的动作，开始照顾鸣人的感受。

“啊——”鸣人从没想过居然会在自己口中听到这样淫糜的呻吟。

“叫我的名字，叫我佐助。”少年凑在鸣人的耳边说着，温热的气息喷射在鸣人的脸上，而下身的性器则在鸣人的身体里进进出出。

等佐助感觉到鸣人已经适应他的时候，他加快抽插的力度还有速度。

“不要，佐助…”这样的声音反而激起佐助的欲望，下身更加卖力的顶弄着鸣人的敏感点，花穴流出了更多的液体，顺着鸣人的大腿往下流，滴答滴答落在陶瓷的地砖上。

一阵又一阵搔搔痒痒的感觉让鸣人绷紧了脚趾，双手虽然撑在马桶的抽水箱上，但如果没有佐助扶着他的腰，他可能随时就会倒下去。

佐助猛烈的进攻让鸣人的意识已经游离在外，而鸣人柔软又温暖的花穴也让佐助的理智全线崩盘，两个人沉浸在情欲之中。

终于，在鸣人毫无防备的情况之下，佐助的性器越顶越深，随后一股暖热的液体进入了鸣人的身体，流进了他的子宫。

这一刻鸣人恢复了意识，他心里一紧，祈求着不要发生意外。

第二天，佐助清醒过来的时候已经临近中午，昨天晚上他参加大学聚会却没想被人下了药，好不容易跑了出来，却没想到害了别人，昨天晚上的一切仿佛做梦一般，但是那双噙着眼泪的蓝色眼睛深深映在了他的记忆里。

他到底是什么时候离开了的，自己还能不能再碰上他。

鸣人离开的时候天还没有亮，他整理好自己的衣服，跌跌撞撞就离开了公厕，头也没敢回。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

三个月后

鸣人在公园捡了一天的废纸，终于攒够钱去面包店买一个炒面面包饱餐一顿，但当他买到面包正准备吃的时候，却恶心反胃了起来，他冲到身边的一个垃圾桶旁，干呕起来。

那一天，鸣人第一次去了药店，用本来打算攒起来去吃拉面的钱买了一个验孕棒，最后，他在路边的公厕里，发现自己怀孕了。


End file.
